


Senator Amidala Requests

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Jewelry, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Senator Amidala stories based on requests sent to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempted Blackmail

He frowned as he watched the Senator replaying the message, facial expression unreadable. The recording was a message from a masked figure, demanding Senator Ben’s resignation with the threat that images of his mother when she was a slave of a Hutt’s would be distributed everywhere to humiliate him. Elweard tilted his head to the side, waiting for the recording to finish before opening his mouth to speak. “Master?” he asked.

“I will not be blackmailed through the suffering of my mother,” Ben hissed, his eyes staring forward as he toyed with one of the rings on his fingers.

“What do you intend on doing?”

Ben’s eyes lit up as an idea came to him and he looked to Elweard with a smile, pushing himself onto his feet. “You shall see at the next Senate meeting,” he assured him.

“Why am I afraid of this?”

“Because you know me all too well,” he chuckled.

* * *

The bodyguard couldn’t help but smile as his Master’s appearance at the next Senate hearing caused a ripple of noise throughout the room. Senator Ben stood on his dais proudly, his head held up high as he wore the clothes of a Hutt’s slave, the same as his mother had once been forced to wear a long time ago. He spoke loudly on the idea of shame and that those who tried to wield the abuse of women over people’s heads as a threat were far more dangerous than any self-proclaimed Supreme Leader.

“Do you think they got my point?” Senator Ben later asked, admiring himself in the mirror when the hearing was over.

“I think so, Master,” Elweard chuckled. “I doubt your supposed blackmailers will make a second attempt against you.”


	2. An Emperor's Looks

Emperor Hux sighed to himself as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for the Senator to come out of the bathroom so they could go out for an early lunch together to discuss a new trade agreement. The Senator never failed to make him wait a ridiculously long amount of time to go to one of these lunches and he found his eyes and mind starting to wander.

His eyes caught sight of the facial paints arranged on one of Ben’s shelves. He frowned to himself, staring at them now with his full attention. Why _did_ the high society of Naboo enjoy painting their faces so much anyway? The very appeal was lost to him.

Hux stood up and approached the facial paints, looking over the different jars and tubes. “Such useless frivolities,” he muttered to himself, picking up a slender tube. He removed the cap and blinked at the deep red color inside. He turned it over in his hands, lightly dabbing it onto the side of his thumb to see what it would look like. “Where does this go?” he muttered.

“It’s for the lips, Emperor.” Senator Ben smiled when the other whirled around, knocking over several jars of facial paint. He approached him, taking the tube from him. “Shall I show you?” he asked.

“I do not enjoy engaging in such things,” Hux muttered.

“Just this once?”

“…Fine…”

Ben smiled, gesturing for how Hux needed to hold his lips before using the paint. He made a single line down from the top of Hux’s lips to the bottom, drawing the line further down to the bottom of his chin before stopping. “There! Not too much but just enough color for you.”

Hux turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. “…Does it mean anything?” he finally asked.

“A single strong line that goes past the lips; a sign of a strong ruler who is not afraid to push past obstacles to get what he wants,” Ben explained. He smiled and held out a hand as he saw the Emperor relax. “Come, let’s go and eat, shall we?”


	3. Here For You

Elweard heard the sound of something smashing before he reached the door to his Master's quarters. The bodyguard sighed, opening the door without his usual knocking. “Master?” he asked. He stepped to the side as a chair came soaring towards him, watching as it smashed against the wall behind him. He sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him to avoid having any other pieces of furniture thrown outside. “Master, what is wrong?”

Senator Ben Amidala stood among the wreckage that had once been his living quarters. The blue and white facial paint he had been wearing were smeared and running down his face, ruined by his rage and tears. Reluctantly he turned to look at Elweard, scrubbing at his face. “Nothing...” he muttered.

“You do not have to lie to me,” Elweard assured him, stepping forward to place a hand on his arm.

“...Mother and father still cannot come to see me,” he muttered. “They promised and yet they _still_ cannot come and see me on Naboo! I try so hard! I try so hard to do such good and yet they still cannot pry themselves away from their own lives to see what their only son is doing with his!”

Elweard nodded his head in understanding. He pulled the Senator into his arms, rubbing his back as he started to hum. Ben was tense at first, unyielding and ramrod straight. Slowly however he allowed his body to relax, hugging tightly onto his bodyguard as he buried his face against his neck. “I am here for you, Master. I will always be here for you.”

 


	4. Sweet Communication

Hux perked up when he was informed that he had received a new holo-message on his personal line. He raised an eyebrow, nodding as he dismissed his servant before settling down. It was from Senator Ben Amidala. He smiled a little to himself, turning the communication on to see what he had been sent.

Senator Ben sat cross-legged in the center of his bed. He was dressed in a purple and blue silken sleeping robe, the front opening with the shoulders slipped off of his own, leaving them bare. “Emperor Hux, it has been too long since our last communication together! I hope you have not found someone else to occupy your time! To ensure that this is not the case…I have decided to send you this message in the hopes that it will urge you come back to Naboo and see me again.”

The Emperor watched as the Senator picked up a box of chocolates, frowning a little in interest. His cheeks slowly started to redden as Ben bit into one, revealing the caramel inside. He was then using his tongue to lap at the caramel, his eyes dark as he glanced at the camera before focusing on his meal of sweets.

Hux glanced down at the time at the bottom of the holo and his eyebrows rose when he saw that it was nearly an hour long. He would need to visit Ben soon, with a fresh box of chocolates to share.


	5. Courting Necklace

“I am grateful you have accepted my invitation, Senator. I assure you that no harm will come to you or your bodyguard while you are in my Empire,” Hux promised. He sat in his full regalia, his back upright and hands folded in his lap. He had asked for a table to be arranged out on the balcony of his palace, making sure that a place had also been set for Elweard as a sign of goodwill.

Senator Ben smiled, picking up his glass and looking at the pink liquor inside. He was dressed in a white outfit, decorated with a high collar and a large amount of ruffles and frills. His face was painted completely white, black lines painted on his lips and a pattern of dots under his eyes. “I find myself coming to trust you, Emperor. I believe even Elweard trusts you. What do you think?” he asked, looking to the other.

The scarred man smiled a little. “I trust him enough to keep my blaster’s safety on at least,” he hummed. 

Ben laughed, nodding his head before looking back at Hux. “You see? High praise indeed from someone the Order tried to kill!”

Hux blushed a little, clearing his throat as he shifted a little in his seat. “I must confess; I have another reason for inviting you here, Senator.”

“Oh?” Ben asked. He watched as Hux reached into the inner pocket of his coat, his body poised to defend himself should the Emperor attempt something. His eyebrows rose when the man produced a box, setting it down in front of him. “For me?” he asked.

“For you,” Hux agreed with a nod.

Ben carefully lifted up the lid of the box, eyes growing wide when he saw what was inside. It was a large and heavy looking necklace. The metal was made out of a white material, slender on the sides but thick in the middle. Large polished blue stones hung down from the middle in three lines, one overlapping the other. He looked up at the Emperor, smiling. “This is for me?” he asked.

“If you are willing to have it,” Hux said.

The Senator giggled, holding the necklace out to Hux. “Put it on me?” he begged. He sat up straight as the Emperor took it and stood up, looking over at Elweard happily as the necklace was slipped around his neck. The Emperor’s breath ghosted over his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed briefly before there was a soft click of the necklace being closed and settling around his throat.

Elweard hummed, politely picking up his plate of food and glass. “I think it would be best if I wait just inside,” he said, offering Hux an understanding look before taking his leave.


	6. Emperor's Matches

“I don’t think any of these matches will work for you.”

The Emperor snorted at the Senator’s blunt words, shaking his head as he looked over at him. The oddly dressed Senator lay on his back on one of Hux’s lounge chairs, frowning up at the images of the potential marriages the Emperor had been offered by several of his aides. “I am sure if I told them that the Senator of Naboo does not approve, they’ll drop the subject.”

“They should!”

“Ben…”

“You don’t even know any of these people!”

“That is usually how arranged marriages work,” Hux said.

“None of these people are good enough for you,” Ben huffed, tossing away the data pad.

“And would anyone be good enough for me?” the Emperor asked.

“One!”

He raised an eyebrow, “who?”

“Me!” Ben watched as Hux’s face turned red, giggling as the Emperor hid his face behind his hands.


	7. Pretty BB

*You are very pretty!*

Senator Ben giggled at the Binary chirps behind him and he turned, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the droid rolling towards him. “BB-8?” he asked.

BB-8 perked up in surprise, rolling back a little as they looked up at the Senator. *How do you know BB-8?* they asked.

“My friend Poe told me about you,” Ben answered. “Orange and white, one of a kind!” He laughed as the droid spun around in a circle in delight, making a few delighted chirps and whistles. “So that means Poe has come to visit me?” he asked.

*The Poe is busy talking to some people! The Poe said BB-8 could go and explore a little before BB-8 was needed! BB-8 thinks your make-up is very pretty! Can BB-8 wear such things too?*

The Senator considered a moment, humming as he smiled down at the droid. He nodded, gesturing for the droid to follow after him. “Come! I’ll make you just as beautiful as myself before Poe comes looking for you!”

* * *

“Ben? BB?” Poe pursed his lips as he went looking for his childhood friend and his droid. The sound of chirping and Human laughter caught his attention and he smiled as he went following after the sound. “Ben? I see you found…BB?”

*BB-8 is beautiful like a Senator! BB-8 is ready for Senate meetings!* BB-8 happily trilled, rolling up to show itself off to Poe. Their head had been painted with swirling purple designs. The body was then decorated with black and red swirls and dotted patterns, a sealant used to keep the paint from smudging from movement.

“BB-8 is very sweet, like their pilot,” Ben hummed, smiling as he approached Poe, kissing the other on each cheek once. “I am glad you came to visit me. I was starting to miss everyone.”


	8. Malfunction

Emperor Hux was always amused by the Senator’s love of such long flowing gowns at formal events. Tonight the Emperor was dressed in a long black gown, decorated with silver beads that glittered like the stars in the sky whenever he moved. He had a long train at the back, the beads arranged to form the most important constellations above Naboo. His lips were painted solid black, white dots painted on his bottom lip. White dots were painted at the corners of his eyes, offset by the black eyeliner that ended in a downward swirl.

Hux noted some of the looks members of his Court gave the Senator and he frowned to himself, bracing himself for a conflict. He was all too aware that some were still displeased about the treaty he had signed with Senator Amidala. He was also aware that as Emperor, he could do whatever he damn well liked and if anyone did not approve they could leave his Empire and try to survive without him.

“Hux!” Senator Ben sang, his face lighting up when he saw the redhead. “Hux, do come and dance with me!” He moved forward then towards the Emperor, uncaring of the people he passed.

A foot firmly planted itself on the train of Amidala’s dress and the room went silent when the all too familiar sound of fabric tearing was heard.

Hux moved in one fluid motion. He closed his distance between the Senator, shrugging off his cloak and wrapping it around the man’s shoulders before anyone could see anything revealed from his torn up gown. He was glad that his cloak was long enough to cover the other’s body. “I am sorry,” he whispered, “do you wish to go?”

“That would be admitting defeat,” Ben whispered back. He held his head up high, smiling at the Emperor. “Dance with me?”

Hux smiled, taking Ben’s hands into his own. “I would be delighted.”


	9. Mistaken Identity

“I was wondering when your Master would pay to have your scars hidden and covered up.”

He looked up in confusion when Hux suddenly spoke, blinking as the redhead smiled at him. “Huh?”

“Your scars are gone, Elweard. I am glad that you finally agreed to let your Master pay to have them hidden. I regret that our two sides earlier conflict caused you such…unfair pain. I wish things had been settled before the assault on you took place.”

“…You’ve never seen me outside of my make-up and traditional garb have you, Emperor?” Ben asked.

Hux blinked, eyes growing wide in surprise. “Senator Ben?!”

Ben laughed, nodding his head. “Oh but you are so sweet!” he cooed. “I shall make sure to tell Elweard what you said later!”


	10. Debate

“It is simply not feasible nor fair to expect people to pay taxes into a system where the children of mere _slaves_ are taken care of by the government! The Republic does not owe the children of slaves anything but their freedom and even then, that is based solely on the culture of the planets themselves!”

“Slavery is not part of culture that should be excused and protected.”

“Senator Amidala…”

“Ensuring that the children of slaves have a chance for a better future is the least the Republic could do considering the suffering their parents endured.”

“Not all slave owners treat their property poorly…”

Elweard sighed softly, pointedly taking a step away from his Master’s floating dais. The Senator’s fists were trembling against the railing, barely restraining himself from lashing out with the Force. “Master,” he whispered, his lips barely moving. He watched as Ben forced himself to calm down, straightening up as he took a deep breath. He smiled when the Senator turned slightly to offer him a grateful smile, nodding as he turned back to continue the debate with gusto.


	11. Pilot's Permission

“I'm glad you've been keeping safe. I've been hearing about some of the missions mother has been sending you on,” Ben said, plucking a grape from the bunch with painted fingers. He held it up to the light, admiring the way it changed from red to white before dropping it into his mouth. “You are still as wild as ever it seems,” he chuckled.

Poe laughed, leaning back to look at his childhood friend. “It's not like the Order has anyone who can keep up with me!” he said.

Ben snorted, flicking a grape seed at his friend. “Still! I fear for you sometimes. When I heard that you had been captured and held prisoner...”

“But Finn helped me escape.”

“Finn?”

“The Stormtrooper who defected,” Poe explained.

Ben nodded his head a little. “I would like to meet him and thank him personally for saving you. I have heard what happens to their prisoners. If they are not killed they are sold to Hutts or other slavers. If that had happened to you I...I would not be able to think of what I would do,” he murmured.

The pilot looked at the Senator, his mirth gone as he looked at him with a serious expression on his face. He leaned forward, taking Ben's hands into his own. He kissed the backs of his hands, holding them between the palms of his hands. “Ben, I promise that I will not let myself get killed by the Order.”

“You will not die until I say you can,” he murmured. He slipped his hands out of Poe's humming as he leaned forward and kissed the other on the brow. “And if you fall before I have given permission...I will bring you back from death itself.”

Poe chuckled, returning the kiss with one of his own on the Senator's lips. “I believe you would.”

 


	12. Shoulder Kiss

Today Ben Amidala was wearing a gown of yellow and pink flowing fabric. The gown had a collar that went around his throat, leaving his shoulders and back bare as it swept down over his chest. A slender golden chain hung down his exposed back, swaying with every movement of his body.

"You look beautiful," the emperor hummed, placing his hands on Ben's hands.

"Do I not always?" Ben teased. He smiled as the redhead brushed his lips against his shoulder, leaning back into his touch. His cheeks reddened as his other shoulder was given the same treatment, a gentle feathery kiss.

"Yes, but today you look especially beautiful," Hux corrected.

Ben hummed, turning around to face the other. "I like that answer," he cooed, hugging Hux around his neck.


	13. Lonely Emperor

Ben gasped and tilted his head back, closing his eyes at the sensation of teeth brushing against his throat. He giggled, resting his hands on Hux's hips, gently trying to push him away. "Emperor, I am going to be late for the hearing if you continue like this..."

"I do not wish to leave you," Hux insisted, shaking his head.

"Emperor..." he purred.

"It is not like I will be able to see you at the hearing. My presence will not be welcomed there."

"Poor thing..." Ben ran his hand down the other's cheek in a comforting gesture. "You cannot wait for me?"

"I feel as if my body will break with every passing moment without you."

He giggled, shaking his head, the pearls dangling from the tiara on his head clinking softly against each other. "Emperor! But here...I think I have an idea..."

***

Several Senators were surprised to see Ben Amidala standing at his dais before anyone else. He was usually late or at the very least one of the last few to arrive. A few mentioned this before the start of the hearing, idly wondering if Ben had come to his senses and started to take his responsibilities seriously for once.

"Oh do not count on this happening again," Ben chirped, waving away their laughter with a good-natured smile of his own. "I am sure this is only a fluke and only because I did not imbibe nearly enough liquor last night!"

He stood quietly at the front of his dais, one hand resting on the railing and the other down at his side. He listened intently as the discussion turned to how much aid would needed to be sent to a small planet that had recently suffered a devastating assault by the Order and he opened his mouth to speak when he felt the sensation of lips brushing against his knuckle.

With a gasp Ben shut his mouth, his face slowly turning red. He leaned back and glared down at the Emperor, hissing through clenched teeth at him. The redhead was hidden against the front of his dais, his back pressed up against it. A teasing smile was on his lips and he leaned forward again, kissing Ben's hand once more. "You will help send aid to them," the Senator whispered. He calmed a little when the Emperor nodded, turning his attention back to the others.


	14. Attempts Made By Hutts

"That is not one of my mother's," Ben said with a frown. He looked down at the dead bounty hunter, nudging the body with the toe of his slipper. "My mother does not hire bounty hunters for such things. She would have sent one of her trusted Rebels."

Emperor Hux sniffed, nodding a little. "It's from the Hutts."

"The Hutts? Why? I thought you had a deal with them?"

Hux shrugged his shoulders, not looking at Ben as he explained, "the deal changed when our treaty was signed. Hutts have always been vindictive creatures with long memories. Your mother killing Jabba is still fresh in their minds."

Ben pointed at the body. "I am the cause of this?" he asked.

"Senator," Hux assured him, "I would not be Emperor were I not prepared for attempts against my life. The Hutts do not scare me. I have no regrets, nor should you." He looked at Ben then, smiling as he took his hand and led him away from the dead bounty hunter.


	15. Slug Lunch

Ben Amidala smiled as he lifted up the large crimson colored skirts at the bottom of his dress before sitting down. He purred as the Emperor gently pushed his chair to the table, watching as the redhead moved to take his own seat. "A private lunch for two? This sounds so exciting!"

"I had my cooks prepare my favorite meal. I am sure that it will be to your liking. I've had them alter things to take your own tastes into account."

"Oh but that sounds exciting!" Ben gasped. "I did not think you were the kind to do such things for a simple lunch!" He perked up as covered trays were brought over and he sat up straight as a plate was set down in front of him. There was a moment's pause and then the lids were lifted at the same time.

There was a long moment of silence. Hux waited for Ben to say something. He shifted a little, becoming worried when the man did not say anything. "Senator?"

"Is this the first course?" Ben asked.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "No?"

"So...this is the meal?"

Hux started to deflate. "You don't like it," he said.

Ben shrugged, picking up his fork to gently poke at the slug carcass. He blinked as its body ripped open, revealing the stuffing it had been cooked with. "I could...try it?"

"Do not bother," Hux sighed. 

"It was a nice gesture?"


	16. Extinct Gifts

Elweard watched quietly as the Emperor produced the large box from a walk-in closet. He shared a look with his Master as the box was presented to the Senator, smiling a little.

"And what is this?" Ben asked, looking up at Hux.

"It belonged to my mother," Hux explained. "I have no need for it and I thought that perhaps you would like it? It's a wrap she wore on special occasions."

"Oh! Emperor, you did not have to!" Carefully Ben lifted up the lid, picking the wrap up from the box. He admired its color and how soft the fur was, glancing over at Elweard from the corner of his eye. His bodyguard looked back at him, hiding his mouth behind his hand. 

"It's lovely, Emperor." He stood up, smiling as he walked up to the redhead, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you so much for such a personal gift!"

Ben and Elweard waited until they were alone before locking eyes with each other. "You are never going to wear it," Elweard said.

"How could I? It's made from the fur of the Alderaan fluffy moth! My mother would force me to change my name and disown me if I wore something made from a dead creature from Alderaan!"

"Perhaps you could get away with only wearing it around the Emperor?"

"I'll have to try!" he laughed. "Poor man..."


	17. Pressing Matters

Elweard perked up as one of the Emperor's advisers started to approach. He had been asked to stand guard in front of the room where his Master and the Emperor were talking together, told to ensure no one came to disturb them. He moved pointedly in front of the door when the adviser made as if to walk inside. “My Master has stated that he wishes not to be disturbed while he speaks with the Emperor of the First Order.”

“I care not for what your painted up Master wants!” the other snorted, “I need to speak with the Emperor about something pressing!”

He held up his hand, pressing the palm against the other's chest as he locked eyes with him. “You will not make me break my vow to my Master. You can wait until they are finished with their meeting and then see your Emperor.”

“How dare! You are in First Order space, or have you forgotten? I am due as much respect as some painted up Senator! Now step aside!”

He sighed, quietly bracing himself for a conflict. He was ready and prepared to fight if he needed to.

_Let him in, Elweard. It's alright._

Elweard closed his eyes briefly as his Master's voice slipped into his mind. He nodded, opening them again to look at the other. “My apologies, Sir. Please, go right inside.” With that he stepped to the side, refusing to acknowledge the sneer the other shot his way as the doors opened.

“I never knew how much of a steady hand you had, Emperor. Is this from your training with the rifle?” Ben Amidala asked.

“You need a steady hand and a steady eye on the battlefield, especially when you have important targets to neutralize to end the conflict quickly with as little bloodshed on your side as possible,” Hux explained. He spared his adviser a slight glance, turning his attention back to his work. “Why have you come here to disturb us and why have you shown disrespect to the Senator's servant?” he demanded.

“Emperor...I...”

Hux looked up, his eyes hard as he looked at the man. “Speak. Clearly.”

Ben and Hux sat with their chairs close and facing each other. The Senator held one freshly painted hand up in the air, waiting for the polish to dry as Hux focused on painting the other hand. The hand that had already been finished was painted an alternating yellow and blue, the colors of the New Republic. The other hand was being painted red and black for the Order.

“My Emperor, the ambassadors from...”

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes. “They are early. This is not pressing news that warrants insulting someone else's servant for following orders. Leave my sight and apologize on your way out!” With that he turned back to his work, focused intently on painting Ben's nails without making an error.

Elweard just smiled and nodded his head at the stammered apology.

 


	18. Painted Strength

“Hux! Hux, what in all the Galaxies were you thinking?!”

 _I was thinking to impress you,_ the Emperor did not say aloud, focused instead on not screaming out in pain. “I was...unaware how heavy this was,” he muttered instead, his face becoming as red as his hair as the Senator approached him, a worried expression on his white and pink painted face. “...Why is this bust so heavy?” he muttered.

“Oh Emperor...” Ben shook his head as he bent down, picking up the statue that had been crushing the other's fingers against the floor. The two had been talking about the nature of art when they came upon the small statue. Hux had pointed to it as he started to speak, reaching out to pick it up before Ben could warn him about its weight. “This statue came from a planet with heavy gravity, dear.”

“You picked it up without an issue,” Hux pointed out as he stood up straight, looking down at his red and throbbing fingers. He perked up as Ben took his hands into his own, bringing his fingers to his lips to start kissing each and every one several times in comfort.

“You forget that I have muscle under these robes and facial paints,” Ben giggled.

 


	19. Jealousy

He told himself that he was not jealous of the pilot. He mentally told himself that he was only feeling angry because Poe Dameron was one of the pilots that were a constant thorn in his side out in contested space with the rest of the Rebellion. This made perfect sense. He was angry because of that and nothing more.

He was most certainly _not_ jealous watching Senator Ben interacting with his childhood friend. That was impossible.

Ben laughed as he listened to the pilot tell of one of his exploits, leaning in close to the other. Their faces were almost touching, eyes on each other. The painted Senator placed a hand on Poe's knees, giving it a brief squeeze.

Emperor Hux stared at that hand intently, mentally wishing to break the knee it touched. The thought made him hiss, shaking his head sharply to try and control his temper. He was being ridiculous. There was no reason for him to be like this...

Painted lips kissed the corner of Poe's lips.

Hux's eyelid twitched briefly.

_Calm yourself, Emperor. Your jealousy is strong enough to choke a Bantha._

He blushed and caught Ben's eye, looking away again.


	20. Training

"Elweard, may I speak with you?"

The scarred man smiled as he looked up, lowering his quarterstaff as the Emperor approached him. "Yes, Emperor?" he asked, running the back of his hand over his sweaty brow.

"I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to teach me some combat moves."

He raised an eyebrow at the request. "I thought you were trained in combat?" he asked.

"I am but..."

"But..?"

"I wish to be better at protecting your Master from harm. Whenever there is an issue, he is always the first to spring into action to end the conflict," Hux explained.

"He has the Force," Elweard reminded him.

"Still," Hux pressed.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I understand. Here," he handed the staff to Hux before going to a weapon's rack, choosing another for himself. He twirled it in his hands, approaching the redhead with a smile. "I will teach you," he promised.


	21. Mother's Pet

The dog had been purchased by his father and given to his mother as a birthday present. It was a small creature with pointed ears, black fur, and a long tongue that constantly hung out of its mouth. It was a special animal, able to help Leia with her occasional emotional issues and manic episodes. It was a calming and steady presence in her life and had helped her many times over the years.

Ben loved his mother's dog. He never failed to pamper the animal whenever given the chance. The dog was fed only the best and soft cushions were set up for him to lay on. Whenever possible, Ben liked to carry the animal in his arms, comforted by his warmth.

Leia smiled to herself, watching as her son debated with another Senator at a hearing. He was firm and unyielding, refusing to back down from his beliefs. He pressed the issue about the need for more aid to be sent to developing worlds, challenging anyone to come up with an excuse that did not rely solely on ignoring those not in the Republic.

Gary slept peacefully in the crook of Ben's arm, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.


	22. Pet Peace

Ben stood back, his hands in the large sleeves of his robes. He glanced over at his mother, chewing on his painted bottom lip. A moment later he looked over at Hux, looking over the man's blank expression. He stood in the middle of the both of them, waiting for someone to speak first.

It had been his idea for the two to meet. The First Order and his mother's Resistance were still having skirmishes with each other in contested space. He hoped that perhaps a meeting would quell some of it.

The silence dragged on. Leia looked at Hux and Hux looked at Leia. It was obvious that each was waiting for the other to speak first and neither was willing to give in. They stood with their backs straight, Hux's hands behind him and Leia's in front of her.

Ben opened his mouth to try to break the silence. He was stopped by his mother's dog barking and all heads turned in the sound's direction. "Oh!" he gasped, "look!"

Gary lay on his cushion, panting softly as he looked at the Humans. Nestled beside him was the Emperor's pet, an orange cat he had named Millicent. The cat was sleeping, purring against the dog.

"It seems Millicent has taken a shine to your dog..." Hux murmured.

Ben breathed out a sigh of relief as his mother and the Emperor started talking to each other.


	23. Bathhouse

Hux laid in the bathhouse's largest bath they had, a warm washcloth over his eyes as he leaned against the side. He hummed softly to himself, the warmth of the water helping to soothe his nervous. He heard the sound of someone else approaching and he smiled, listening as the other slid into the water, wading over to him.

"I told you that this planet was a nice one," Ben sighed. He watched as the Emperor sat up, letting the washcloth slide off of his face to allow him to look at the other. "You look more relaxed than I've ever seen you before," he playfully noted.

"A nice bath beside a beautiful ally? Why would I ever not be relaxed?"

"Because you're a constant bundle of nerves and misery most of the time," he noted.

Hux snorted, splashing Ben lightly with a swipe of his hand.


	24. Help With Sleep

The Emperor's eyebrows rose in mild surprise when his private comm went off late at night. He turned it on, watching as an image of a tired looking Ben Amidala flashed before him. "Is something the matter, Senator?" he asked.

"Did I wake you?" Ben asked.

"No, I was only just getting ready for sleep. Is something wrong?" He watched as Ben rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you talking to me while in bed?"

"I am having difficulties getting to sleep," he murmured.

"Why?"

"When I close my eyes I see him."

Hux didn't bother to ask for further explanation. He knew exactly who the Senator spoke of; the former Supreme Leader of the Order, the one who had ordered the slaughter of Luke's Jedi just after Ben had returned to Naboo to follow in his maternal family's footsteps. The man had apparently been whispering in Ben's mind since he was a child, trying to break him apart to pull him to the Dark Side.

He supposed that some wounds were not so easily healed.

"What can I do to help?" Hux asked.

"Will you read to me?" Ben asked. He placed an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the mental images that still plagued him.

The redhead smiled to himself, picking up a book at random. "Of course, Senator." With that he started to read to him, keeping an eye on the image of the Senator to see whether or not he was asleep. He stopped once he noted the relaxed way the other lay and he softly yawned, settling down himself for sleep, leaving the line open for Ben to have something to look at if he woke up first.


	25. Never Change

The Senator was dressed unusually prim and proper today. He wore a long and lacy black dress with a high collar that went all the way up to his chin, fanning out slightly on the sides to resemble the feathers of a bird of some kind. His lips were painted solid black, a stripe running down from his bottom lip to his chin.

He carried himself unusually straight and proper as well. Hux could only watch in surprise as he stood up straight during the assembly, refusing to rise to the bait of several others a few times during it. He also refrained from swearing or shouting whenever he spoke, surprising everyone in the room.

“Are you feeling well today?” the Emperor finally asked as he walked beside the Senator. 

“I’ve been hearing whispers,” Ben sighed, shaking his head.

“What kind?”

Ben pursed his lips as they stepped out onto the veranda together. He leaned against the railing, staring out into the distance. “People do not take me seriously because of the way I dress and carry myself. They think that Naboo dressing customs are…odd.”

Hux frowned, shaking his head. “Why?”

“Something about conforming to some kind of standards or system,” he sniffed, waving an errant hand in the air. “I don’t understand it myself,” he confessed. He sighed, reaching up to touch the collar covering his throat. “I do like this dress though…” he muttered.

“You look beautiful,” Hux agreed with a laugh. “You should not worry about what others say or think. You could kill them with a thought if you so wished.” His eyes couldn’t help but follow Ben’s hand. The Senator was gently opening several buttons on the front of the collar, opening it to reveal more flesh in the heat of the sun.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ben muttered, turning to look at Hux. He blinked when he saw the redhead staring at him. “Emperor?” He gasped and giggled in delight as he was hugged and pulled up against the other, tilting his head back as Hux started to kiss the newly exposed flesh.


	26. Protection

It happened before he could properly register what was happening. One of Hux's servants approached the pair with a tray of wine, bowing her head to him. The Twi'lek servant dropped the tray they were carrying when Ben looked away, lunging at Ben with the blade that had been hidden. 

The Emperor stepped in front of the Senator, taking the blade in his side as he hugged him.

"Hux!" His pain snapped Ben out of his confusion and he lashed out with the Force, hurling the servant hard against a wall, breaking their back in the process. He reached out to Hux, biting his lip as the other nursed the wound in his side. "Hux..."

"I'll be fine," he grunted, shaking his head to try and calm the other. "Take me to the medical wing, now!"

He stayed by his side the entire time. He refused to leave Hux, breaking a few medical droids in anger whenever one of them tried to press the issue and get him to leave. Eventually the remaining droids learned to stay away from the pair, allowing Ben to personally tend to Hux by himself.

"Medical droids are not cheap..." Hux mumbled.

"Neither is your life," Ben countered with a sad smile. He stroked the man's face, leaning forward to kiss him. "What possessed you to do that?"

"How could I allow someone to hurt you? I would be a poor ally for that," he teased.

Ben laughed, kissing him again on the forehead, cupping his face between the palms of his hands.


	27. Senator's Misery

The Emperor knew something was wrong when he saw the look on Elweard’s face. He frowned as he set down his data pad, watching as the scarred servant approached him, bowing his head to him in greeting. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My Master is in one of his moods,” Elweard explained. “A recent bill that he has been pushing to help moisture farmers was vetoed and refused while a bill allowing the export of slaves was approved.”

“He’s throwing a tantrum?” He blinked in surprise when Elweard shook his head. “What is he doing?”

“It’s one of his sad spells, Emperor. If you could...I think you could at least help ease some of his sadness?” he asked. He smiled a little when Hux nodded his head, bowing to him again. “Thank you so much! I know that seeing you will help him with this!”

* * *

Hux found the Senator out on the balcony, slumped back in his chair. An empty bottle of strong liquor lay barely held in one loose hand. A few more empty bottles were scattered about the floor. Ben’s robes were wrinkled and unkempt, his facial paints runny and smeared from his earlier raging and sobbing. “Senator...” he whispered, approaching him.

“...They don’t respect me,” Ben mumbled. He blinked up at Hux as he walked up to him, leaning to the side to rest his head against the other’s side. “Why don’t they respect me? They respected my grandmother...she was a child when she was elected Queen of Naboo and entered the Senate.”

“I respect you,” Hux murmured, running his fingers through the other’s hair in comfort. “The First Order respects you and what you’ve done for us...”

He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes, smearing the sparkling blue paint further across his face. “I am nothing like my grandmother or my mother...” he murmured.

“No, you are not,” Hux agreed. “You are Ben Amidala-Organa and you are yourself.”

He looked up at him slowly, blinking as he struggled to concentrate on him. “Emperor...” he whispered.

“Come, let’s get you inside.” He pulled him onto his feet, carefully leading him back inside. He didn’t mind the paints smearing all over his uniform, holding the other close.


	28. Emperor's Error

The Senator was glaring when he turned around after the figure had been taken out of the room and expelled from his palace. He frowned, opening his mouth to ask what was the matter.

“Don’t!” Ben snarled, cutting Hux off before he could speak. With that he turned on his heel and stormed away. Just before leaving he reached out with the Force, bringing a statue crashing down to the ground, sending stone scattering everywhere and leaving a large hole in the ground.

The Emperor felt it prudent to wait a few hours before approaching Ben again. He knocked softly on the doorway before stepping inside, approaching him from behind. “You are displeased with me?”

“Why did you send them away?” he demanded.

“...Ben...”

He whirled around to glare at him. “Jealousy is not something I find attractive!” he snarled. “They did nothing to be humiliated like that!”

“...I beg forgiveness. I saw how they were looking at you...”

“We had a few months of fun and that was it. If I still had feelings for them I would not have ended it!” He stiffened as Hux took his hand, glaring at the Emperor as he braced himself to punish him. He stopped however as Hux’s lips brushed against his knuckles and he bit his bottom lip, sighing as he let his body relax. “I forgive you this time,” he murmured.


	29. I thought you were dead

The ship had been boarded by pirates while on route to an Outer Realm planet. Leia and the Emperor had begun to form an unsteady truce and his mother had started it by promising to send aid to one of the struggling worlds in the First Order. Poe was assigned to take the supplies there. Ben had agreed to come with Poe, wishing to see what else he could provide for the planet with his own eyes.

“I thought you were dead!”

Ben looked up, trying to catch his breath as he loosened his grip on his lightsaber. He offered Poe a weak smile, tossing his head back to get his hair out of his face. “A few pirates can’t kill me,” he murmured. “I was more worried about you.”

Poe looked at the bodies on the floor, carved up and unmoving thanks to the Senator’s weapon. “I focused on keeping the ship going. Those people need this cargo. No way am I letting some assholes break in and steal it from us.”

“My mother was right to send you on this mission,” he sighed. “I just wish it didn’t put your life in such danger.”

“I’m used to it,” Poe promised him. 

“I wish that were not the case.”

Poe snorted, lightly punching Ben on the arm. “Come on, help me clean this mess up.”


	30. Teasing Gifts

“I bring you a gift, Emperor! I hope it is to your liking and that it will help to keep our treaty strong and steady between us!”

Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little at the Senator’s announcement. Ben always liked to play these games, especially when Hux’s court was watching them. He gave the man a look before taking the gift from him, bowing his head slightly before starting to open it. “I am sure that our treaty will last for generations to co…”

Ben smirked when Hux froze at the sight of what was in the box. “Is something the matter, Emperor?” he asked. “Does something displease you?” He had to bite his lower lip to hold back a giggle when the redhead glared at him. _Is something the matter?_ he purred into his ear.

 _I am going to use these anal beads on_ you _tonight,_ Amidala! Hux thought back with narrowed eyes.

The Senator winked at him cheekily, “I look forward to it, Emperor! Why not show the court the gift I’ve given you?”

“I would rather kiss a TaunTaun…” he hissed under his breath.


	31. Polite Threats

"If your Master ever attempts to cause harm to my Emperor; I will not hesitate to kill him personally."

Elweard looked up at the threat, his body tensing in preparation of some kind of conflict. He looked over the captain of the Emperor's army, trying to read her body posture since her uniform hid her face from him. "If your Emperor attempts to kill my Master; I will not hesitate to kill him or you," he returned in kind.

The two stood staring at each other. Neither made a move towards or away. They felt each other out, the silence stretching between them for an unbearably long time.

It was Phasma who broke the silence first. She reached out, holding out a hand to him. "I am glad that we have reached an agreement," she said.

Elweard smiled and clasped her hand in turn, holding it. "As am I," he said.

"Would you like to share a meal together? I'm going to be dining with the Emperor's little brother and Advisor Mitaka."

"That sounds lovely."


	32. Unaware Date

It had all been the Senator's idea. Ben had approached the Emperor, telling him about a new restaurant that had opened on a nearby planet known for being a vacation location to the wealthy. He refused to take no for an answer from the redhead, telling him when they would be going together before leaving him alone.

He was dressed in robes of red and orange when Hux arrived. Sweeping paints of yellow and a lighter shade of orange were painted at the corners of his eyes and over his lips. A jeweled headpiece was set at an angel, the twisting metal and polished stones glittering in the light.

Ben looked Hux's attire over and snorted, rolling his eyes. "All black as usual..." he muttered.

"Did you expect me to wear something else?"

"No, I suppose not."

***

They stayed at the restaurant for hours. Ben reserved an entire section for them, allowing Hux to relax without the worry about strangers overhearing any of their conversation. They ate different dishes together; the Senator teasing the Emperor whenever he showed an inability to handle the spicier dishes being served. They drank at their leisure, speaking of more sedate topics instead of business and treaties. Ben laughed freely and the Emperor found to his surprise that he was smiling too.

It was not until they were walking back to their waiting speeder that Hux realized that what he had been experiencing was a date with the Senator. He stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide as he looked at the other.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked. 

The Emperor hesitated, eventually giving up the idea of confessing that he had been unaware of the other's true intention. "No, nothing. Tonight was lovely."

"It was, wasn't it?" Ben purred. He slipped an arm around one of Hux's, hugging it close to himself as they started walking again. "Next time you choose how we spend our free day together," he said.


	33. Late Matches

The Emperor groaned, looking up at the ceiling as he stood in the waiting room. He glanced over at the clock and frowned, shaking his head. "Ben!" he shouted at a closed door.

"I'm still looking!" the Senator shouted back at him.

"Senator Amidala, we are going to be late for our reservations," he warned.

"I have to find them!"

"Nobody will care that your shoes don't match your eyeliner," Hux growled.

"I WILL!"

The Emperor groaned and flopped onto the couch, placing an arm over his eyes.


	34. Temper Temper

Elweard could tell that his Master was becoming angry. His answers were becoming shorter and shorter as the dinner continued. His drinking however, became longer. It would not be long until he actually tried something if the topic of conversation continued the way it was going.

Quietly the scarred servant approached, helping to pour more wine into Ben’s glass. “How are we feeling?”

“I hate these people so much,” he muttered.

“Please try to calm yourself,” Elweard warned.

Ben looked at the scarred servant. He idly stroked over where the flesh was twisted and gnarled before lowering his hand. “I sometimes wish you would let me pay to fix your scars.”

“I prefer to keep them,” he said. “Please, control your temper.”

“For you,” he promised with a hum.

“Thank you.” He stepped back then, standing behind Ben’s chair. He mentally groaned as the conversation went back to the spice mines and the use of prisoners.

“That’s slavery,” Ben said for the sixth time.

“They’re prisoners! They lost their freedom and will pay for their crimes with labor! What is wrong about that?”

“It opens the way for exploitation,” Ben said, his grip tightening on his wine glass.

“Senator, we all know you’re adverse to hard work but…”

Ben tried to get up and lunge across the table. He was stopped however, gasping when he found himself unable to get out of his chair. Looking down at himself, he saw that the silver chains that hung from his black gown had been wrapped and tied to his chair. He looked over at Elweard, his eyebrows raised.

Elweard just looked at his Master, shaking his head slightly as he whispered, “breathe, Master.”

He sighed as he settled back in his chair, forcing himself to do his breathing exercises.


	35. Anger

“Do you even _care_ how I feel?”

The Emperor groaned at the hissed words, closing his eyes to try and stop the headache he knew would be coming. “Senator…”

“Making a deal with slavers?” Ben hissed.

“It needed to be done.”

“You’re allowing them to move through First Order space without any difficulty! Do you know what slavers _do_ to people?”

Hux opened his eyes, turning to look at the Senator. “I know you’re upset,” he said, “but please…” He sighed when Ben stood up, storming out of the room. The door was slammed shut behind him and Hux shook his head, rubbing at his temples as he tried to think of what to do now.


	36. Revelation

"Everything's going to be all right."

Ben was silent, chewing on his painted bottom lip. He looked over at Hux when he took his hand, watching as the other brought his hand to his lips, brushing the knuckles over them before lowering his hand once more. "What if it's not?" he asked.

"She's your mother, is she not? She will love you no matter what."

"...still..." Ben looked down at the ground, shifting on his feet.

"I'll be there with you."

"I know."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good." He gave Kylo's hand a squeeze before they stepped through the door's together to sit down and tell his mother about the engagement.


	37. Appeasement

“Emperor, I would speak with you.”

Hux turned to look at the somber looking Senator, nodding his head as he placed his hands behind his back, waiting for Ben to walk up to him before continuing to walk down the path, now shoulder to shoulder with his fiance. “Yes?” he asked.

“It is about your deal with those slavers.”

“I cannot take it back without facing severe repercussions inside and out,” he gently reminded him.

“It is about the side deal you made.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, looking straight ahead. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he finally said.

Ben smiled at him knowingly, shaking his head. “My mother told me that she and her forces were given detailed maps of all trade routes and alternate paths the slavers would be using in First Order space.”

“Ah, but I have no knowledge of such an exchange taking place,” Hux hummed. “The only one who could have possibly had such contact with your mother’s forces would be my Adviser Mitaka and should he ever be exposed as doing this I would be forced to execute him for treason.”

“Because if you had somehow been the one to do it…”

“It would cause an issue.”

Ben smiled, taking Hux’s hand to halt him. He kissing him on the corner of his mouth, humming as he nuzzled their noses together. “Thank you, Hux,” he murmured against his lips.

 


	38. Spying and Teasing

Ben hummed, smiling as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. He picked up a piece of chocolate from the plate set down in the middle of the table, bringing it to his lips. “They’re cute together,” he said, looking over at Emperor Hux before biting into the sweet, his mouth filling with caramel.

The Emperor sniffed a little, shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose,” he consented. The pair sat out in the garden, watching as the Emperor’s little brother shared a light lunch with Mitaka and Phasma. He pouted when his fiance nudged his shoulder, pressing the half-eaten sweet to his lips to share it.

“Oh you’re only pretending not to like it!” Ben snorted, “I think you like that your brother found two people who make him happy.” He smiled when Hux parted his lips and accepted the treat, licking the caramel from the tips of his fingers. He purred, running his freshly cleaned finger along Hux’s bottom lip. “Tease...” he murmured.

“Perhaps we should take this inside and give them privacy?”

Ben raised an eyebrow, smiling at him coyly now. “And whatever shall we do once inside?” he asked.

Hux leaned forward, his hot breath making Ben shudder and close his eyes with a pleasurable gasp. “I will let you fuck me so hard I will not be able to walk for the rest of the day.”

“Oh but you _do_ know how to talk someone into your bed!”


	39. Money Laundering

Ben sniffed, turning to shoot Hux a look as he declared, “that’s not a crime!”

“I’m fairly certain stealing credits from an account that doesn’t belong to you is in fact a crime,” Hux dryly reminded him. He raised an eyebrow as Ben looked away, pursing his lips as he continued his work regardless of his warning. “Senator…”

“The owners of these accounts make their money through exploitation and hiring muscle to crush any of their workers attempting to ask for better work conditions and wages,” Ben explained. He looked over at Hux and smiled, pressing a key that sent a substantial amount of the credits from said account to one of his own.

“You court disaster and further attempts against your life,” Hux warned.

“Like with the First Order?” He smiled when Hux blushed, reaching out to pull him closer to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you and I understand your concern. I am careful,” he assured him.


	40. Long Plans

“We need to get married!” Ben whined.

“Not until everything is prepared and arranged perfectly.”

Ben groaned and flopped over, watching as Hux looked over several holos of different floral arrangements. “But I want to be married now!”

“Too bad.”

The Senator groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pouting as Hux continued while ignoring him. He shifted a little closer to him, kneeling beside him as he looked over what he was doing. “Those,” he said, pointing to an arrangement of black and purple flowers decorated with smaller blue ones.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, they’re beautiful.”

Hux turned his head, kissing Ben on the cheek. “Not as beautiful as you.”


	41. Senator's Pastry

Ben perked up as the small box tied up with string was set down on his desk. “What is this?” he asked, looking up at Hux.

“I thought you would like to try them,” Hux explained, watching as the Senator removed the string and revealed the pastries inside. “I discovered them while on a diplomatic visit with some newly assimilated worlds,” he added.

He picked one up between two of his fingers, tilting his head to the side. “Hmm...” It was a tube shaped piece of fried dough, filled with some kind of cream with small black chips set into it. “Have you tried these?” he asked.

“I have,” Hux confessed with a smile, “I assure you; I think you'll like them.”

Ben perked up at this. He looked at the pastry again, giving it a cursory sniff before sticking out his tongue. He tasted some of the cream and he blinked in surprise, smiling at the taste. Happily he continued to use his tongue to get at the cream in the shell, moaning in pleasure. When he could no longer reach the cream, he finally bit into the shell. He hummed in delight as he ate, wiggling a little in his chair before he was finished.

“Oh these are so lovely! Can we have these served at the wedding?” He blinked at the odd way Hux was staring at him, “what?” he asked.

Hux moved to stand before him, cupping his face between his hands to kiss him deeply, tasting some of the cream still on his lips. He panted softly when they finally parted lips, smiling at the flustered Senator. “I should watch you eat these more often.”

 


	42. Emperor's New Clothes

“Is there a special occasion for this?”

The Emperor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the smiling Senator. “I cannot choose to dress differently?” he challenged.

“Put away your fangs,” Ben soothed, “I was merely pointing out that it is unusual for you to do this without some kind of need for it.”

Hux looked down at himself. He wore a silken violet wrap tied low around his hips, a golden broach in the shape of a fox’s head keeping the fabric in place. Spiraling cuffs were slipped onto his biceps, resembling snakes with ruby fangs. On his face he wore facial paints, shimmering purples and greens to bring out his hair and eyes, lips painted jet black in contrast. “I wished to dress in something I thought you would like.”

Ben smiled and hugged Hux around the middle, letting his hands cup his backside and give it a squeeze as he purred. “You look handsome no matter what you wear but I do confess; I rather like this outfit!”

He smiled and kissed Ben on the lips. “Do you wish to see me in it more than out of it?”

“Not on your life!”


	43. Sleeping Senator

The Emperor sat and listened patiently to both sides of the dispute being brought before him. He sat on a large sofa as he listened, resting his elbow on the arm of it and placing his chin on the back of his hand. His face was completely blank, ensuring that neither side would believe themselves to be in or out or his favor. He needed to listen to both sides and come to some form of a decision using his infinite wisdom as Emperor of the First Order.

The Senator of the New Republic and his fiancé; Ben Amidala, laid across the couch. He was dressed in rich blue robes, his face painted with swirls of blue and silver. He slept with his head in the Emperor’s lap, face turned up.

_He is lying to you, Hux. He hired those pirates to attack her caravan and steal the Spice she was having transported for him. He is trying to double dip and have both the Spice and his credits._

Hux made sure not to outwardly show any facial changes after this new information was revealed. Instead he simply leaned back, running his fingers through the “sleeping” Senator’s hair. His eyes flicked over to the one who had been exposed as the liar, locking eyes with him as he started to stare him down. He waited, keeping his face blank.

In the end the man broke down and confessed to his deception. The woman was rewarded and further punishment was passed down before he had his guards lead them away. He allowed himself to smile then, looking down at Ben as he opened his eyes. “It was a clever ruse,” he said, stroking his cheek.

“If he did not keep thinking about the people he had hired it would have worked,” Ben agreed.


	44. A Little Test

“You should learn to be a little less trusting of me,” the Emperor murmured as Ben rested his head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

“And why is that?”

“Because I could have killed you so many times between when we first met and now,” Hux pointed out. He frowned a little when the Senator laughed, pushing himself up into a sitting up position to look down at him.

“Emperor,” Ben said, “do you not think me capable of killing you?” He smiled as he tilted his head to the side, reaching down with the Force. He focused on the other’s neck, squeezing just enough to cut off his air. He waited a few moments before letting Hux go, watching as he gasped for air, turning away to hide his embarrassment. “You see?” he sweetly asked.

“We are…a strange couple,” Hux murmured.

Ben hummed and leaned forward, letting his nose brush against Hux’s. “I agree.”


	45. Remembered

Elweard smiled as he watched his Master admiring himself in the full length mirror. The Emperor had sent the Senator a new set of robes. The material was oddly warm to the touch, the colors shimmering and seeming to change in the light and however way he shifted while wearing it. “Which facial paints shall I retrieve?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ben hummed, frowning at his reflection. He shrugged, turning to look back at his servant with a smile, “fetch all of them! Perhaps we’ll find some kind of colorful mixture with all of them to go with these robes,” he said.

“As you say,” Elweard agreed with a nod. He went and fetched the jars and brushes accordingly, setting them down before the Senator before opening the lids to each one. “Do you ever worry about how you will be remembered?” he asked, watching as Kylo began by applying a base of stark white all over his face.

“How do you mean?” Ben asked.

“I have heard some people talk of how you will be remembered. It distresses me the words they choose to use when describing you, Master.”

Ben snorted, picking up a jar of pink paint to draw thick lines underneath his eyes. “I don’t know how I’ll be remembered, but stunning is a word that I hope will be used often.”

Elweard smiled, handing over a jar of purple when the pink was set down. “I hope so too, Master.”


	46. Jealousy

Hux watched with narrowed eyes and growing annoyance as Senator Ben Amidala spoke with one of the representatives from Tahlboor. He disliked the way the two stood so close together, knowing full well just what the member of the Hobor tribe was thinking as he presented the Senator with a gift. He bit down on the edge of his wine glass without thinking, making it chip against his teeth.

“Oh but this is so beautiful!” Ben gasped as he was presented with a necklace made up of heavy golden coins. He accepted with a bow of his head, admiring its craftsmanship. Politely he looked up to listen as the Tahlboorean spoke in their native language and he happily handed the necklace back, stepping a little closer to allow the other to put it on for him.

The Emperor set his wine glass down a little too hard, breaking the stem and spilling wine across the table.

Ben stood up straight once the necklace was clipped on. He admired the way the heavy necklace hung down low on his chest and he looked up as the Alien spoke again, nodding his head. “Unfortunately you have caught me at a bad time at the moment,” he apologized, “but perhaps a breakfast tomorrow would be agreeable to you? I shall have my servant send you a message with the time and place!”

He clasped hands with the purple-skinned Alien in farewell, bowing down once more before allowing the other to leave. He looked down at his gift happily, humming as he went back to the table where the Emperor sat and took a seat beside him.

“Scheduled a date for tomorrow, have you?” the Emperor sniffed.

“Jealous?”

“Obviously not!” Hux lied.

Ben looked at the Emperor from the corner of his eyes and smirked, pouring a glass of wine for himself. “Jealousy looks good on you, Emperor,” he purred.


	47. Shared

"Let me show you something special."

The words made Hux raise an eyebrow. He looked at his fiancé and saw how earnestly he stared back at him. He relented with a sigh and a fond shake of his head. "Very well," he agreed, "lead the way."

Ben smiled, nodding his head. He was dressed in dark blues, gold, and white today. Flowers were woven into his hair, forming a natural crown around him. He reached up and took one of the flowers, slipping it behind Hux's ear. "You will need this," he said.

"Why?" Hux asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Hux had never seen a beautiful memorial before. He had never even considered using the term beautiful for such a thing and yet here he was and there it was. The memorials in the Order were mostly military; stoic and serious. The memorial to the dead Queen Amidala was filled with beauty and flowers, life growing around where she had been placed to rest.

"My grandmother," Ben murmured, smiling down at the patch of blue flowers. "This whole area is where the elected royalty of Naboo who died while in office are buried," he explained. He pointed out the other patches of land, each marked with a small statue and a different field of flowers.

"It's beautiful," Hux whispered.

Ben smiled. "I come here sometimes when I need to think," he said. He stepped forward and sat down among flowers. He gestured for Hux to do the same, kissing him on the cheek as the Emperor sat beside him. "It's peaceful here. It helps me clear my head and focus my thoughts. Not many people come here."

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Hux said.

Ben turned to him and leaned over, gently bumping their foreheads together.


	48. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this lovely picture I commed from Inchells on tumblr
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/144625758619/inchells-drew-this-for-me-emperor-hux-and

“You can open your eyes now.”

Hux opened his eyes, blinking as he looked down at himself. He placed a hand against his stomach, marveling at the soft material of the gown Ben had placed him in. “Purple?” he asked.

“Purple goes well with people with your color hair and eyes,” Ben explained with a smile. The Senator himself was in a dress gold and yellow, ribbons tied around his forearms that trailed off at the ends. He wore an odd looking headband over his brow, cloth buns pinned to either side of his head. His make-up had been applied while Hux’s eyes were closed, sweeping dark golds and reds with three pearls applied under both of his eyes.

A small hand mirror was held out to him and Hux took it, staring into his own painted face. More purples had been used, a dark eye shadow framed by a brighter hue. The same shade for his eye shadow was used for his lipstick and blush, framing his face and bringing out his eyes.

“You see?” Ben asked. He hesitated a moment when Hux did not answer right away, lowering his painting stick to look at the other. He shifted in his seat, chewing on his painted lip. “Hux..?”

He turned to smile at Ben, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s gorgeous,” he said. With that he stood up, smiling down at Ben as he pulled him onto his feet. “Come, let’s show everyone how beautiful we both look.”


	49. Offers

"It seems there's a special offer for you in certain circles," the Emperor hummed, propping his back up against several pillows.

Ben raised an eyebrow at that, shifting under the silken sheets the pair laid under. He moved to press himself against the other, resting his head against his chest to try and get a look at whatever Hux was looking at on his data pad. "Oh? What kind of circles?"

"Hutt circles."

He laughed in delight at that answer. "Oh! Tell me what it says!" he pressed.

Hux chuckled, shaking his head at the other's enthusiasm. "Well... 'The son of the Huttslayer and Huttcheat has made himself known as a thief to Hutts and their businesses. It is therefore to be made known that a price has been placed on his head, to be named by whosoever brings him to Tarji himself. If brought alive the asking price shall be doubled.'"

Ben giggled as he rolled onto his back, smiling up at the ceiling. "I like that! I've gotten myself a name among them now! Mother will be so proud of me."

"And what would you do if I were tempted to take them up on this offer?"

"Hm?" Ben blinked, blushing in delight as Hux shifted to pin him down against the bed, holding him down. "Oh..." he purred.

Hux ground himself against the Senator, eyes becoming dark with lust. "I would have to train you first...to ensure you didn't kill the Hutts before they paid me."

"Whatever shall I do after such a sudden and yet expected betrayal? I suppose I will have to submit to your power..."

The Emperor smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, trailing downwards with a playful growl.


	50. Exhibitionism

The Emperor's cheeks burned a dull red as the Senator pressed himself against him. "What...what are you doing?!" he hissed through clenched teeth, shuddering as Ben purposefully ground his ass against his crotch.

"On this planet public signs of affection are a sign of a strong marriage," Ben explained with a purr. He let his eyes wander over to the side, directing Hux's gaze over to some of the feathered locals. "It would be rude not to follow their customs, Emperor."

"You chose this planet on purpose," Hux growled, placing his hands on Ben's hips.

The Senator smiled, raising up his hands to hug Hux around the neck from behind. He tilted his head just so, offering his neck to him. He mewled as Hux obliged him with some soft kisses, laughing. "Perhaps..."

"Well..." Hux reached down, lifting up several of Ben's skirts to reveal his legs and thighs, "we cannot have anyone thinking our marriage is weak, can we?"


	51. I'm Sorry

Hux was furious with him. The anger radiated from the Emperor in intense waves, nearly driving Ben into a painful headache whenever he was near him. The Emperor refused to look at him, focused instead on his work as he fumed to himself.

Ben shifted, quietly taking a pill for the Force induced headache he was still suffering from. He closed his eyes and waited, breathing slowly through his nostrils as he waited for the pain to subside before opening his eyes again. He hesitated as he watched his husband, tilting his head to the side, the beads woven in his hair clicking softly against each other. “Hux?” he whispers.

“What?” Hux says a little too sharply at him.

He considers a moment. Slowly he stands up and approaches the other, placing a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry,” he says. He senses Hux’s anger start to fade and weaken.

Hux turns to look at him with a sigh now. “I asked you to keep silent during that meeting,” he reminded him.

“She was talking about murder.”

“I know.”

“I just...”

“I was not going to allow it to happen.”

“I know...”

“You broke her arms.”

“...I know.”

Hux sighed and leaned against Ben, shaking his head at him. “Control yourself next time, my love.”


	52. Chapter 52

"I have someone to kill."

The announcement didn't even make Hux raise an eyebrow. He simply watched as his husband snatched up his lightsaber, clipping it onto his belt with gritted teeth. "Who has earned your ire this time?"

"The Representative for Kessel dared to say that my robes were old!" Ben shouted, stamping down a foot.

"What?"

"These robes are new!" Ben insisted, gesturing to his maroon and silver attire.

"I know. I had them made for you."

"Well they were insulted!" he sniffed.

Hux chuckled, shaking his head at him. "I doubt the answer is killing. Why not simply wear your robes while pushing to have a bill they want to be crushed?"

Ben considered this, tilting his head to the side. His anger slowly melted away and he sat down beside Hux, kissing him on the cheek, leaving golden paint behind. "My clever husband," he cooed.


	53. Chapter 53

Ben threw his arms around Hux’s shoulders as the Emperor sat on his throne. He pressed their cheeks together, humming as he nuzzled into him. “Can we have an adventure?” he asked, putting just the right amount of whining into his tone.

“Ben…”

“I’m bored! We haven’t done anything exciting in so long!” Ben complained.

“I thought you would enjoy a little lull in our lives,” Hux offered, turning to look at him with a smile. “Are you only happy when you’re killing something now?”

“It doesn’t have to involve killing.” Hux gave him a look and Ben laughed and moved to sit across his lap, hugging him around his shoulder with one arm. “Promise to take me somewhere soon,” he pressed.

“Ben…”

“Promise and I shall leave you alone,” he promised.

“Very well. I promise.”

Ben nodded his head in satisfaction, kissing his husband on the lips.

Captain Phasma coughed loudly to regain their attention, pointing to the ambassadors that had been waiting at the foot of the steps to Hux’s throne. “Are you two done yet?”


	54. Rescue and Mercy

The Emperor reacted to the blaster being pointed in his face by crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Put the weapon down and walk away," he said.

"You ruined my father's legacy!" the young man cried, hand trembling.

"Your father was paid for the release of his product."

"You only paid him an eighth of what each slave cost!"

"Which was more than generous considering the condition they were in when released." He watched the way the weapon continued to tremble, waiting patiently as he pressed his luck. "Put it down. You're the youngest. You have no inheritance from his business anyway."

"If I kill you then he'll give me a piece of his business and..!"

Hux let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Who will save me?" he said aloud. He watched as the blaster's muzzle was shattered, causing his would-be killer to cry out in surprise and drop the useless metal to the ground. He lunged forward, knocking him down with a swift blow to the throat that left him gasping for air as Ben entered the room. "You spared him," he noted.

"I could sense his thoughts," Ben Amidala hummed, pressing a foot down on the young man's chest to keep him in place. "He was desperate; the youngest child pushed by an overbearing father."

"I suppose I can be merciful in my sentence then," Hux hummed.

"You suppose?"

"Five years should be enough."

Ben laughed and shook his head.


	55. Chapter 55

There was a moment of nothing as Ben shifted on his feet. He licked his lips, glancing over at his husband. The two were pressed up against a wall, neither one wishing to risk stepping away from it.

Slowly Ben reached out with the Force. He lifted up a small vase from a nearby table and he moved it around the corner. Blaster fire immediately erupted, shattering the vase. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at Hux. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

"I told you I should have brought Phasma to this negotiation!" Hux grumbled.

"I wanted to let her have a proper honeymoon" Ben argued.

"And now we've fallen into a trap with those who want us dead," Hux dryly pointed out.

"I never said I was right," Ben huffed as he drew his lightsaber.

"When this is over you owe me."

"Fine," he sighed as he turned his weapon on.

"I'm serious."

"Believe me, I know."


	56. Chapter 56

Ben watched the way his fiancé glared at the dignitary leaving the room. He smiled as he reached out, giving Hux's hand a comforting squeeze as he looked into his eyes. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Hux blushed at the murmured reassurance, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Sometimes I worry."

"You worry too much," Ben said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I suppose so..."

"I know so."


	57. Chapter 57

"But they're so cute and precious and tiny and sweet... I want ten of them, I demand it!!"

Elweard sighed, closing his eyes. "Master..." he warned.

"Oh but..!"

"Your husband will be furious with you."

Ben pouted his painted lips at his servant. "Well who do you serve? Me or him?" he asked.

"No, Master. You cannot have them."

Ben threw his arms up in surrender.


	58. Peace

Ben smiled to himself, tilting his head back to let the sunlight warm his face. The Emperor lay with his head in his lap, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to doze against his husband. “I’ve noticed something,” Ben said.

“Hm?”

“You’ve been more relaxed lately.”

“Impossible. I am never relaxed,” Hux snorted.

Ben laughed, shaking his head as he tapped the end of his nose with a finger. “Oh? And why not?”

“Because my husband enjoys going out when he thinks I am unaware and leads attacks against our few remaining enemies.”

“...How long have you..?”

“Since the beginning.”

“Oh.”

Hux chuckled. 


	59. Chapter 59

“I will always protect you.”

Hux snorted softly at the other’s words. He shook his head, continuing to focus on his writing. “You say such odd things when the drink gets to you,” he said.

“Hux…”

“You are my husband. I am the one who must protect you.” Hux looked up when Ben stepped closer to him, raising an eyebrow at the serious expression on his face. “What is the matter?”

Ben reached out and took Hux’s hand into his own. “You are my husband and the Emperor,” he said. “I will protect you and none shall harm you,” he swore.

Hux stared into his eyes, slowly nodding his head. “I believe you.”

 


	60. Error

The Senator wore a purple hood down low over his face, obscuring most of his features. The assassin marveled at their luck, drawing their blade as they started to approach from the side. With the hood it would make it easier to sneak up on him and finish the job, killing the Emperor's husband with a thrust between his ribs.

They lunged forward, primed and ready. At the last moment the Senator suddenly whirled around, catching their wrist and twisting it around. They brought the blade back and up, piercing through their chest.

Elweard's scarred face was revealed as the hood fell away and he smiled grimly, twisting the weapon before yanking it out. "You should have known better," he said, stepping back to let the body fall to the ground. He let the weapon fall, wiping his hands before fixing his outfit.

"You were right about an attempt being due to be made against you, Master," Elweard said later that night.

"I'm sure it wasn't any trouble?" Ben asked.

Elweard just smiled, shaking his head.


End file.
